Aphrodite
Aphrodite is the goddess girl of love and beauty. She is the most beautiful girl at MOA, and one of the most popular ones. She is starred in three books: Aphrodite The Beauty, Aphrodite The Diva, and Aphrodite The Fair. She is 10 months older than Athena, which is stated in "Persephone The Phony”, and if Artemis is the oldest of all of them, then Aphrodite's birthday may be in January or February. She has no parents, originating from sea foam. Appearance Aphrodite has long, curly blonde hair, which she usually threads pink ribbons through, heart-shaped earrings, blue eyes, usually wears make-up, and has many different colors of chitons, but often wears the pink one. She wears the Goddess Girls necklace and a gold bracelet. She also wears pink sandals. She loves matchmaking and helping mortals in love. In "Aphrodite The Diva" she made a Lonely Hearts Club, which helps mortals in love, to raise her grades. On the cover of Aphrodite the Diva, she wears a red chiton, red ribbons in the hair, red sandals and red earrings. On The Girl Games cover, she wears a short blue chiton with gold on the bottom and the letters "MOA" on the front. She also wears blue and gold leggings. She wears blue sandals with gold laces and gold wings. Not surprisingly, her beauty attracts a lot of attention, especially from god boys. She has an on-and-off relationship with Ares. In “Aphrodite The Beauty”, it mentions that she sweeps her door room floor, dusts, and puts her belongings away once a week. There are pink and red hearts all over the walls, and red fabric over her bed. She also makes her bed, which has six heart-shaped pillows. Her spare desk is changed into a makeup table, and she reads Teen Scrollazine. She shares a cat named Adonis with Persephone. In "Aphrodite The Fair" when they were playing Two Truths and A Lie, she reveals she made armpit farts while under the spell of a "rude" bubble from "Pandora The Curious". Unsurprisingly, her best class is Beauty-ology, but Beast-ology is her least favorite. Relationships |-|Friends= Persephone Persephone and Aphrodite sit together at lunch. They are best friends, along with Athena and Artemis. Aphrodite often drags Persephone to go shopping with her, as Persephone is mostly agreeable. She and Persephone share a kitten named Adonis, which they fight over in “The Girl Games” before realizing they both can take care of him. Athena Athena and Aphrodite are best friends along with Persephone and Artemis. In "Aphrodite The Beauty", she gives Athena a makeover, but grows jealous because Ares flirts with her at a party. In the end, Athena and Aphrodite find out that Ares was just pretending because he wanted a city to be named after him, requesting Athena to ask her dad, Zeus. Artemis Artemis and Aphrodite are best friends along with Persephone and Athena. Aphrodite and Artemis were going to be roommates, but Aphrodite refused to share a room with Artemis's three dogs, and ended up getting her own room. Artemis lets her use the extra closet for her overflow of clothes and accessories. |-|Love Interest(s)= Ares Ares is Aphrodite's current crush, who she describes in her opinion as the cutest godboy in the school. In “Aphrodite The Beauty”, she is upset that Ares seems to like Athena, but it turns out he was asking for a city to be named after him, by Athena’s dad, Zeus. She realizes that although Ares is handsome, he lacks kindness and generosity that Hephaestus has. Near the end, of the book, she and her friends play a prank and make students think Ares gave Medusa roses. Aphrodite says she doesn’t have a crush on him, but later are shown together. The two are an on-off couple, but in "Aphrodite The Diva" he writes a love song for her and they have been together. Gallery Photo (5).jpg Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Goddess Girls